Character: Sir Peter of Burgonshire
Sir Peter of Burgonshire is a noble knight (Warrior) and now a Time Agent. Stats Health: a wholesome 75 Strength: a mighty 15 Agility: 2, fleet of foot but for the heavy armor he wears (-3 AGI) Stealth: 2, though Sir Peter hath no use for such a knavish mechanic Influence: an honorable 10 Marksmanship: 5 For God's sake, tis the Middle Ages! Crafting: 2 Sir Peter is a knight, not a lowborn craftsman Tech Skill: 3 Psionics: 0 In addition to these noble traits, Sir Peter is also a Competent swordsman. Equipment Plate Armour, Long Sword, Particle Gun, Laser Screwdriver, Compact Laser Deluxe, Vortex Manipulator, and Time Agent's badge. 400c. Appearances Sir Peter's heroic enterprises! *''Games'' *Game: Into the Vortex (Sweet Victory) *Game: Temporal Orientation (Victory of Some Sorts) *Game: The Grave Robbers (Ongoing Quest) *Game: Behind the Mask (Ongoing Quest) *Game: The Matter of Time (Ongoing Quest) *''In Fiction'' *Sir Peter is the lead character in the fanfiction series The Knight of Time Backstory "I shalt tell thee of my life's tale, of the quests I have ventured upon and the glories I hath won for myself. Listen well." 'It began long ago, during the height of the Fourteenth Century. At this time I lived out my life as a swordsman for the local lord. As only the fifth son of a minor nobleman, I was valued little, despite my great valour in battle. For much of my time, I would go forth and hunt down the knaves and scoundrels that infested the local wood.' 'One day as I did this, I came across a noble who had been wrongfully cast out from his land, who now waged private war against the rich men of England. I offered to help him regain his title.' 'He soon startled me, however, when he regaled me with tales of sorcerous happenings in the forest. Though I thought him to be mad, I followed him to a clearing filled with the bodies of dragons I now know to be called "raptors". I spied a strange distortion in the air, and led my new allies through it. This seems mad, with my foresight, but pray believe my words when I tell thee that it seemed the only right path at the time.' 'That day I entered a new world of dragons and angels and demons- or so I believed. There were creatures which attempted to decieve me, claiming to be angels. I soon saw the ruse they had perpetrated when one of their number was slain, and another admitted to being stranded. The creatures I saw that day were not divine messengers or demonic forces, but merely the Rutan and Sontaran races. Intelligences greater than man's, to be certain, yet as mortal as his own.' 'I saw my world when it was so young, God had not yet created man and dragons- "dinosaurs"- ruled the land. I saw my world centuries in the future, when metal wagons unpulled by any beast raged across the land on stone paths. I then met the Doctor, who even further destroyed every logical assumption I possessed about my universe.' More to be added Category:Characters